Bright Darkness
by Orion x2
Summary: A Daikari story in progress. Rated T to be safe. I will hopefully soon add more chapters. I hope you will like it. DISCLAIMER: i do not own digimon Toei Animation and Bandai do. Set 1 year after the final battle with MaloMyotismon. FINALY UPDATED! WOOHOO!
1. Mysterious Outcomes

**Prologue**

" I can't believe we are in Japan Sam" said a young boy named Kevin Brighton as he and his brother Sam got off of the plane from their hometown in the united states. All Sam said, as usual, was his somewhat catchphrase " whatever." Then out of the plane a voice said " hey aren't you forgetting someone, namely ME!!!" out of the plane came a gear-shaped digimon that went by the name of Hagurumon. He was the Kevin's digimon partner and they were both known in their hometown as heroes. With that reputation the Brighton family could have anything they wanted in the town. The family did not abuse this privilege, but the rare times they did were for vacations. Little did Sam or even Kevin know that they would change the lives and destinies of two of the Japanese digidestined they were about to meet. The two digidestined in question were Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya.


	2. Mysterious Man

**Chapter 1**

" So if I remember correctly we need to find the high school." Kevin said as the two kids and the digimon walked through Odaiba. They had been invited to a party by the japanese digidestened children for the return of peace to the digital world. Sam and Kevin were all ready planing to have a vacation in japan before they got the call, so it was a helpful coicidence when they got the call. Finally after getting lost in about every part of the city they didn't need to be at, they finally found the high school. As the three of them walked through the schoolyard they were promptly greeted by a a spunky 13- year old girl. " Hi my name is Yolei Inoue." "Hi Yolei, my name is Kevin Brighton and this is my brother Sam and my partner Hagurumon." Kevin said. "Hello Hagurumon, Hello Sam." Said yolei as they walked to the frontdoor of the school. Hagurumon was nice enough to give yolei a hello, but sam just said " whatever". "Whats His Problem?" asked yolei."It's a long story" Kevin said to yolei. " Then why is your brother such a jerk?" yolei asked. "I got a digimon and he didn't." kevin replied.

"So he's jealous?" said yolei, with the simple reply from kevin" Pretty much."

When the four of them got to the room that the party was in, they noticed that there were only a handful of digidestened were there. "No one else made it?" yolei asked One of the older children, Matt Ishida, said "No one else came, not even Willis." "Well that's a bummer." Yolei said. "By the way guy's I would like to introduce Kevin and Sam Brighton and kevins partner Hagurumon." As everyone was saying their hello's, sam finally said something other than whatever, he said " That's it I'm out of here." With that sam left to go around the city. "What a jerk!" Yolei said. After a full minute of yolei screaming explicit word's she calmed down enough to introduce kevin to everyone. " Alright from your left to right that's Matt Ishida and his little brother T.K. Takaishi, next to T.K. we have Cody Hida and next to him we have Ken Ichijouji. Next to ken we have Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi along with Joe we have Davis Motomiya and Tai Kamiya and his sister Kari." said yolei in somehow one breath. After a bit of partying everyone felt a rumbling from outside. When they went to see what was going on they were surprised to see two digimon, Megadramon and Gigadramon, attacking the city. Then they noticed something that shocked and disturbed them. The two digimon were wearing dark spirals " I thought we destroyed all of the dark rings and spirals." Davis said. "We did." Ken said with a furious look on his face. When the digidestened got to the city center to try to stop Megadramon and Gigadramon they were met by a sight so suprising that ken was horrified beyond words. Staring right back at the children was the Digimon Emperor.


	3. Mysterious Battle

**Chapter 2**

Standing in front of the digidestened was the digimon emperor. "This can't be possible" Ken said frightened at the sight in front of him " I was the digimon emperor but I changed, there's no way a new person could find that power". The new emperor just smirked "well I found it and now I will use it to control both worlds". All of the digidestened were shocked, but for a strange reason not surprised. "We were able to stop plans like that before and we'll stop yours to" Tai said.  
"We'll see about that, Megadramon, Gigadramon Attack!" said the confident dark ruler. "Yes master," said the digimon as they started to advance.

"We have to stop them," Cody said worriedly. The rest of the digi-teens agreed but then they remembered something very important. They didn't have the ability to digivole to a high enough level to fight the two beastly digimon. "That's right" T.K. said "when genai gave gatomon a new tail ring it made us unable to D.N.A. digivolve, and using the digi-eggs to digivolve wouldn't give us enough power to beat these guys". The rest of the digidestened knew this and were starting to lose hope when Kevin and Hagurumon stepped up.

"What are you trying to prove little boy?" said the emperor with a smirk on his face. Kevin replied confidently " I'm not trying to prove anything, what I'm doing is protecting my friends, ready Hagurumon?" "You betcha'" said the cog digimon

Hagurumon warp digivolve to . . . Machinedramon!

All of the digidestened were stunned as the mechanical mega level digimon appeared. "Wait I thought Hagurumon digivolved into Hi Andromon." Izzy said in confusion. "It does, however this Hagurumon is special, he was affected by a digital hazard which changed how he evolves" Kevin said. "I don't care if he's the digital pope I'm still going to destroy him and the rest of you scum." said the emperor with an evil grin. "We'll see about that, get em' Machindramon!" yelled Kevin. "Right! Said the mega level digimon "Giga Canon!" As he said that, the canons on his back started to glow. He then fired to massive energy blasts, which took down the duo of digimon with ease. "Bull's-eye! Two down." Davis said in a confident voice. "Oh really?" said the emperor as his body started to glow in an aura of darkness. Suddenly the dark aura started to go into the two fallen digimon and their bodies started to change." Oh no, the darkness is making them stronger!" Kari said.

Just then Kari started to glow in a white light. "What the hell is that?" yelled the emperor. "Kari's power of light must be trying to drive the darkness away." Tai said with a smirk on his face "this is all over." "We'll see about that," said the emperor. Just then the two controlled digimon disappeared into a shroud of darkness and fused their darkness with the emperor's.  
"My power is stronger than yours," he said. Then the two auras started to fight off each other with neither side giving in until Kari suddenly released a burst of energy sending the new emperor flying back. "In pain he said "you may have caught me off guard this time but I still have a few tricks. He then raised his hand and fired a dark beam at the digidestened of light. Kari absorbed the beam, but her aura protected her. "Kari are you ok?" said Davis worriedly. "I'm fine just dizzy" she said, but the emperor just laughed and disappeared.

After the battle and a quick goodbye Kevin left to go to the apartment he and Sam were staying at. When he got there all he saw was Sam watching T.V. "Did you notice anything strange outside Sam?" Sam just shook his head no while continuing to watch T.V. "Well if you don't care then I 'm hitting' the sack, night". Kevin went to bed as did Hagurumon, but Sam stayed awake and went to the computer, and as he sat down the computer turned on by its self. After it had turned on, a dark figure appeared on the screen. "Did you do it like I told you?" the figure said, "Of course, soon the change will start and then we can begin the next part of the plan."


End file.
